Rachel & Quinn
by MJ923
Summary: Smutty series of one or two shots. Disclaimer: I do not own glee.
1. Chapter 1: Preview

**So this is a start off chapter to a very smutty series.**

Rachel always classified herself as an ass girl. Everything about a nice ass fascinated her. The way they looked so pert and tight made the brunettes mouth water.

If the diva wanted to admit it was a certain ass that just made her throb. That was the one of Quinn Fabray, HBIC, the ice queen and other names for the blonde cheerleader. Rachel was so ashamed that the one person that made her life living hell also made her panties wet.

"Treasure trail."

Speak of the devil. Rachel moved her hand knowing Quinn was going to slam her locker door closed. The brunette turned to look at the blonde. Quinn handed her sheet of paper.

It had Quinns address on it and a time. Rachel looked at her confused.

"When you weren't here yesterday Ms. Jameson assigned us English partners. Be at my house at that time or else." Quinn said in a sickingly sweet tone before walking away.

Rachel's eyes followed the ass that was retreating. She didn't notice Quinn looking back at her or the smirk Quinn wore.

**I know its really short but the next chapter well be longer. I'm just testing the waters with this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel knocks on the door of the Fabray residence. As she waits Rachel notices there are no cars in the driveway except for Quinns. Rachel shudders at thought of being alone with Quinn for prolonged period of time.

The door swings open and Rachel snaps her head to Quinn. The breath is knocked out of Rachel as she takes in Quinns scantily clothed body. The blonde standing there in a navy blue bra with gray lace at the top of the cups. Rachel eyes travel down pass her glistening stomach to the barely there black cotton shorts.

"My eyes are up here Berry." Quinn snaps lightly.

Rachel eyes shoot up to Quinns hazel ones. There's a faint smirk playing on her lips.

"I was just getting dressed when you knocked. I didn't expect for you to be on time."

Rachel brain immediately finds holes in Quinns excuse. _She didn't expect me to be on time but at school she blatantly threatened me to be here at 7:30 or else._

Instead of voicing her thoughts Rachel just nods and waits for Quinn to talk.

"Anyway come in and follow me."

The brunette does as told. Rachel can't keep her eyes off Quinns barely covered tight posterior long enough to look where she's going. Two times Rachel almost bumps into something.

They hit the stairs and Rachel's body is guided by Quinns ass that's at perfect eye level. Quinn looks back discretely and smiles.

The two make it to Quinns bedroom. Rachel stands awkwardly at the entrance. Quinn puts a tank top that's like second skin. Quinn sits down on her bed leans back on her hands.

"I'm not going to bite you Berry. Come sit down."

Quinn pats the spot next to her. Rachel shuffles into the room and sits by Quinn tentatively.

"S-so what is the project on." Rachel questions.

"Shakespeare's Macbeth. She wants us to read and interpret act 1, scenes 1 and 2."

"O-okay do you have the book."

Quinn sits up and turns to Rachel slightly pressing her breast into Rachel's arm.

"You know your pretty cute when your flustered." Quinn said in a husky voice.

Rachel hops up quickly.

"I-I have to go my parents are expecting me home soon."

Rachel makes for the door but Quinn grabs her arm and spins her around. The blonde pressed her lips against Rachel. The brunette is shocked for a moment before she begins to kiss back.

Quinn runs her tongue along the seal of Rachel's lips. The brunette grants her entrance. The two fight for a dominace that Rachel wins.

Quinn takes Rachel's hands puts them in her ass. Rachel squeezed experimentally and Quinn moans rather loudly. This snaps Rachel out of her trance.

The diva pushes Quinn back gently.  
"I-I have to go."

Rachel leaves quickly before Quinn can stop her. When Quinn gets her bearings she groans. The blonde flops on her bed in frustration.

"I was this close _this_ close to finally getting some relief. I guess its just me and my toy again tonight."

Quinn leans over and gets her black vibrator out of the bottom drawer of her night stand.

Rachel sits in her car in her driveway. Her conscience mentally scorning her.

_What the hell Rachel. You could've fucked Quinn Fabray. How could you do this to me_?

"Oh shut up. You don't think I'm feeling the same way right now. Damn me and my panicky ways." Rachel said out loud.

The brunette gets out of her car goes inside her house. Rachel goes to her ensuite and strips. She turns on her shower, waits for it to get warm before getting in.

Quinn hands are roaming over her body only stooping to pinch her nipple. A low moan ripples out of her. Her hands travel lower to her mound.

Slowly Quinn begins to tease herself. Images of Rachel in between her legs start to form. The brunettes delicate hands touching everywhere but where she needs them the most.

"Fuck...Rachel stop teasing me please."

Her fingers touch Quinns hard clit lightly.

"More." Quinn moans out.

Her fingers press on her clit firmly. Slow circles of her fingers begin form. When the blonde can't take it anymore she turns on her vibrator. Slowly she pushes it into her hot channel.

Quinn pumps in two time to make sure the toys is lubricated. The blonde turns on her stomach. Her shoulders on the bed, knees planted so her ass up. One arm under her the other behind her.

Quinn eased the virbrator pass the ring of muscle. The thought of Rachel behind her with a strap-on invades her mind. Rachel pushes in until she's bottomed out.

"Oh-oh fuck."

"You like this don't you Quinn. The HBIC loves getting her ass fucked by Rachel Berry." The brunette husked out.

Rachel pulls out until the tip is only in.  
She rolls her hips in a circular motion.  
The brunette slaps her ass.

"Answer me Quinn do you like Mr fucking your tight ass."

"Nuff yes! I love it when you fuck my ass."

Rachel snaps her hips foward creating a punishing pace. Quinns quivering, walls if her ass are spasming around the thick toy.

"Oh god! Fuckfuckfuckfuck R-Rachel I'm gonna cummmm!"

Quinn shoved the vibrator to the hilt inside of her. She pushing back on the toy hoping it will go deeper. Slowly she takes the toy out and lays on her back.

Quinn puts two fingers in her wet sex. She pumps slowly as the after shocks course through her.

"Fuck." Quinn said in a sigh.

She licks her fingers clean with a moan. Quinn pulls the covers over her with a smile.

If someone would've told her a few months ago that she would be fantasizing about Rachel man hands Berry she probably would've laughed right in their face. But now after a great orgasm she probably would've agreeded happily.

**A/N: alright tell me what you think. I'm extending this into one more chapter. After that I will be open to taking prompts so PM if you want me to write something for you.**


End file.
